Bonamana
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyerah untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. Dia yang kehabisan akal malah nge-dance ala Bonamana-nya Super Junior. My First Songfict. Mind to R&R ?


**BONAMANA**

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : Super Junior 4th Album *nosebleed***

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**ENJOY MY FIRST SONGFICT MINNA-SAN ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

nal bara bwara

_Look at me!_

"Sakura-chaaan!" terdengar teriakan nan toa milik seorang pemuda berambut kuning seperti duren. Tapi teriakan ini tidak digubris oleh gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggilnya. Justru gadis itu malah mempercepat gerak langkahnya.

"Huh! Jahat sekali aku tak dihiraukan!" gerutu pemuda itu. Dengan kecepatan penuh pemuda ini berlari menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan sang gadis.

Neol alkka malkka alkka malkka neomu yeppeun miin ah.

Nal michyeodago malhaedo nan niga jeohda miin ah

_Do you know or not, know or not that you're very pretty, beautiful girl_

_Even if you call me crazy I still like you, beautiful girl_

Dilihat darimana pun kamu tetap cantik Sakura-chan. Yah, meski kamu tidak suka aku mendekatimu dan menganggapku sebagai pengganggu. Tak apa sih, asal tetap melihat kecantikanmu dari berbagai ekspresi sudah membuatku senang.

"Sakura-chaaaannn!" lagi-lagi pemuda ini berteriak dengan suara menggelegarnya. Bedanya kali ini dekat dengan telinga gadis yang sedaritadi tidak menghiraukannya.

"BERISIK NARUTO! KAU GILA HAH? MAU MERUSAK GENDANG TELINGAKU APA!" omel Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang dipanggil Naruto. Sakura tambah mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dan ingat! Aku tidak mau diganggu olehmu BAKA! Tidak bosankah kau membuntutiku tiap hari? GILA!" omel Sakura lagi dan kali ini tidak kalah kejam dari perkataan Sakura sebelumnya.

Naruto hanya menatap bengong kepergian Sakura. Dia tak menyangka respon Sakura akan sekejam itu. Perlahan mukanya kusut karna lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mengambil sedikit pun perhatian Sakura.

Nuga Jeonhaejwo My baby, to my baby naega yeogi ittdago marya. (sa!)

Gidarida Marya (Baby, you turn it up now)

_Someone tell this to my baby, to my baby that I'm here, (sa!)_

_that I'm waiting (Baby, you turn it up now)_

"Hei Nona ... Apa pemuda tadi kekasihmu?" tanya seorang pemuda yang memperhatikan tingkah Naruto tadi.

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN! GILA APA AKU BERPACARAN DENGAN ORANG SEBERISIK DIA!" Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar sebal kali ini ketika Naruto mencoba mendekatinya.

Pemuda yang barusan bertanya pun mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Takut dibentak apabila dia bertanya lagi pada Sakura.

Sakura kembali melengos pergi.

Nel gata buta, gata buta mal jom haera miin ah.

Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang na eui salmeui winner.

i sesang eui ichiran, ichiran, yonggi ittneun jareul ddara

Na gateun nom marya.

Yetmare say, yeol beon jjikeumyeon neomeoganda. eusseuk eusseuk eusseuk.

Geunyeoneun gangjeok, ggeuddeok eobda, bbijjuk, bbijjuk, bbijjuk.

nan eotteohkalkka eotteohkalkka geunyeo mani nae gwanshimin geol geol geol.

_You're neither yes nor no, yes nor no; say something, beautiful girl_

_If I had your heart, I'd just be the winner of life_

_This world's logic, logic is to follow, guys who are brave,_

_Guys like me_

_Old sayings say that picking ten times Is going overboard, shrug, shrug, shrug_

_That girl is a powerful enemy, She's unmoveable, pout, pout, pout_

_What will I do, what will I do? That girl is my only interest_

TIK TOK TIK TOK ... Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Namun pemuda berambut duren ini belum memejamkan matanya. Ternyata matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan figur gadis berambut pink dalam foto yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Sakura-chan, aku tak peduli kau mau menerimaku atau tidak. Mau memujiku atau mencemoohku. Aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan hatimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah Sakura. Aku sudah berani mencintaimu. Maka aku juga harus berani merebut cintamu itu." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya untuk menguatkan keteguhan hatinya dalam mengejar Sakura. "Hanya kamu yang bisa menarik perhatianku Sakura-chan."

"Kau memang sadis Sakura. Selalu saja tidak bisa sedikit saja didekati cowok selain Teme. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah! Lihat saja nanti Sakura-chan!"

mweol salkka, salkka, salkka, salkka nereul wihan seonmul.

Oh, michigettda. Saenggakmanhaedo johahal ni moseub.

Listen girl, joha hae. Baby girl saranghae.

Naman i neoreul wihan namja.

Dereojwobwa neoreul hyanghan geobaek

_What should I buy, buy, buy, buy as a present for you_

_Oh, I'm going to go crazy from your image That I'll like even just thinking about it_

_Listen girl, I like you, baby girl, I love you_

_I'm the only guy for you_

_Please listen to the confession I have for you_

Naruto kembali semangat pagi ini. Dia baru ingat malam ini ada pesta ulang tahun Sakura. Hari ini, tanggal 28 Maret adalah ulang tahun Sakura. 'Aku harus mendapatkan kado yang cocok untuk Sakura' batin Naruto. Kakinya membawa dia untuk tetap melangkah sembari berpikir kado apakah yang cocok untuk Sakura.

'Bunga? Apa bunga mawar saja ya?' satu ide pun terlintas di otaknya. Namun cepat ditepisnya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Bunga mawar akan mengingatkan Sakura-chan pada Teme. Aku baru ingat waktu aku memberikannya bunga mawar dulu, bungaku dibuang mentah-mentah oleh Sakura-chan.' Naruto menghela nafas kecewa.

'Bagaimana kalau coklat?' ide kembali lagi tercetus dari otaknya. 'Ya ampun. Itu juga akan mengingatkannya kepada Teme. Dulu tiap tahun Sakura selalu membuat coklat spesial untuk Teme dalam rangka Valentine.' Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Kenapa susah sekali mencari hadiah untukmu Sakura-chan!" Naruto pun berteriak frustasi. Orang yang melewatinya hanya melihat sekilas lalu sweatdropped dan berlalau begitu saja.

Sudah hampir sejam dia berjalan tanpa arah sambil terus memikirkan kado yang pas untuk Sakura. Naruto menjentikkan jarinya pertanda menamukan ide, 'AHA! Aku akan coba memberinya kalung!' Dia langsung berlari ke toko perhiasan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kalung yang liontonnya berbentuk love dengan ukiran huruf S di tengahnya. Pinggirannya pun dihias oleh permata berwarna pink. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia membeli kalung itu.

'Aku berharap bisa menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang kamu cintai Sakura. Untuk sekali ini terimalah tanda cintaku Sakura' batin Naruto sambil menggenggam kado untuk Sakura.

nae mamui say aeman taeuji malgo jebal ggeudeok ggeudeok ggeudeok

i noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae giteuk giteuk giteuk

nan eoddeokharago eoddeokharago geunyeomani nae jeonbuin geol geol geol

_My heart says to stop fussing and please nod, nod, nod_

_If it takes this much effort, I could save the world and be admirable, admirable, admirable_

_What do you want me to do, what do you want me to do That girl is my everything_

"Sakura-chaaan! Happy Birthday!" lagi-lagi suara nan toa milik pemuda berambut duren ini memanggil gadis beraambut pendek berwarna sakura itu. Pemuda ini menyodorkan kado untuk ke hadapan gadis tadi.

Yang dipanggil mulai mendengus pelan. "Arigatou Naruto. Dan bisakah kamu mengecilkan suara toa milikmu?" Sakura berkata pedas lagi. Naruto hanya nyengir. Akhirnya Sakura malah melengos pergi lagi.

'Harus berbuat apalagi aku agar kamu mau menerimaku Sakura-chan? Sampai kau tidak mau menerima kadoku.' Naruto kembali membatin dengan kecewa.

Nan deudyeo michilkeoya,

Pokbalhae borilkeoya.

Deo mot chamgesseo geunyeo maneui milgeo danggigi

Oh jinjja michilkeoya,

Nuga jom mallyeobwabwa.

ireohke himdeul georan geol nuga malhaesseoyaji

_I'm finally gonna go crazy,_

_I'm gonna explode._

_I can't take it anymore, her pushing and pulling_

_Oh, I'm really gonna to go crazy_

_someone put an end to this_

_Someone should have told me that it would be this hard_

Terlihat Naruto sedang tersenyum kecut melihat Sakura dekat dengan pria lain. Pria baby face berambut merah yang bisa membuat Sakura tertawa. 'Siapa dia? Aku kira Sakura-chan hanya bisa takluk dengan pesona Teme. Argh aku mulai gila! Pesona Sakura menarikku untuk mendekat tapi kelakuan Sakura mendorongku untuk menjauh. Ini pasti akan lebih susah dari yang kubanyangkan untuk merebut hatimu Sakura. Ditambah lagi dengan pria ini.'

True, true nae gamjeongeun gal goshi eobseo.

Nege majyeo beoringeol neon jal aljanhi.

How to keep loving you?

Naega jinjja naega jalhalke nal sseokhyeo dujima.

_It's true, true that my feelings don't have a place to go_

_You know that I adjusted myself to fit you_

_How to keep loving you?_

_I'll really be good to you. Don't let me rot just like this_

'Ahh ... Tidak tidak. Jangan lepaskan perasaan ini Naruto. Kau sudah memberikan segenap kemampuanmu untuk merebut perhatian Sakura. Apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Kau terlalu plin plan Naruto. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk menjaga perasaan ini? Kalau terus-terusan seperti ini bisa-bisa hatiku mati membusuk dan tak bisa merasakan cinta lagi. Ohh ayolah Sakura-chan! Aku ini satu-satunya pria yang bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! Hei tunggu dulu! Aku tahu siapa 1 pria lagi yang bisa memikat Sakura! Aku harus segera melakukannya!' Naruto pun berdiri menghampiri meja DJ. Dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang DJ.

Dan lagu berjudul 'BONAMANA' pun diputar oleh sang DJ. Naruto mulai nge-dance bagaikan boyband yang menyanyikan lagu ini.

Gidarinda, Miin ah!

Hope you'll step to me, step to me.

Saranghanda, Miin ah!

Bring it, sign to me, sign to me.

Hahahaha hahahahaha,

Geunyeoga imi nal barabol junbiga dwae isseonnabwa

_I'll wait, beautiful girl!_

_Hope you'll step to me, step to me_

_I love you, beautiful girl!_

_Bring it, sign to me, sign to me_

_Hahahaha, hahahahaha ,_

_It seems that she must have already, Been preparing to look at me_

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto? Keluarlah dari area dance!" perintah Sakura

"Aku akan terus nge-dance kayak Super Junior gini sampai kamu mau merubah sikap jutekmu padaku Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kau suka kan dengan boyband Super Junior? Apalagi sama siapa namanya? Dong ... Hemh ... Donghae! Benar kan? Dia termasuk Lead Dancer makanya kamu suka kan?"

"Hentikan Naruto! Kau membuatku malu!" bentak Sakura. Tapi nyatanya di dalam lubuk hati Sakura dia mulai tertarik dengan Naruto.

"Aku nge-dance begini anggap saja kado ulang tahunmu Sakura-chan. Apakah aku sudah mirip Donghae? Bersiaplah jatuh cinta padaku Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto narsis. Penonton yang terpukau dengan dance Naruto pun segera berteriak histeris.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Donghae! Turun Naruto!" Sakura kembali berbohong. Dalam hatinya dia memuji Naruto yang bisa mengambil hatinya dengan dance ala Super Junior-nya. Muka Sakura memerah, menahan blushing mati-matian.

'Kena kau Sakura-chan!' batin Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Bounce to you, Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol

hyanghae jabhil sudo eobseul mankeum dwigeo ittneungeol.

Break it Down to you, Down to you nae gaseumi neo,

neol gatji mothandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal bara bwara)

_Bounce to you, bounce to you, my heart is beating so fast for you_

_Attracted to you and is beating so fast that I can't get you_

_Break it down to you, down to you, if my heart_

_Can't get you it's gonna stop (Look at me)_

Naruto meloncat tepat di depan Sakura. Lalu dia memulai gerakan dance-nya lagi. 2 langkah kaki kaki kanan ke kanan. Kaki kiri berpindah selangkah ke kiri. Lengan bawahnya membuka bersamaan dengan kaki kanannya yang membuka ke kanan. Dengan cepat berganti dengan gerakan lengan bawahnya yang memutar ke dalam bersamaan dengan kaki kiri yang juga memutar ke arah dalam.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lagi melihat Sakura yang tak melepaskan pandangan matanya sedikit pun pada dirinya yang sedang nge-dance. 'Inilah yang kuinginkan dari dulu Sakura. Aku ingin sekali melihat matamu menatap kagum padaku seperti ini. Uhh ... jantungku benar-benar berdetak tak karuan. Malu karna baru sekarang aku bisa senekat ini. Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar gila. Ini hal terakhir yang terberrsit di otakku untuk memukau dirimu. Masa bodoh kau mau menerimanya atau tidak.' batin Naruto.

Sakura melongo. Benar-benar terpukau dengan penampilan Naruto. 'Naruto memang berisik dan itu menggangguku. Tapi apa aku bisa tetap bertahan dengan si berisik ini kalau dia bisa sekeren ini di hadapan semua orang? Dilihat dari tatapan matanya, dia bersungguh-sungguh nge-dance seperti ini. Uhh ... jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Apa? Perasaan apa ini?' batin Sakura. Kali ini mukanya benar-benar tak bisa menahan blushingnya.

Bolkka malkka, Bolkka malkka, Bolkka malkka na gateun namja.

Bonchee manche, Bonchee manche, Bonchee manche doraseo bwado

Bogobwado, Bogobwado, Bogobwado na bakke eobda.

Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bakke eobda. (eobda, eobda, eobda, eobda…)

_Will you look or not look or not look or not at a guy like me_

_You neglect, neglect, neglect me even if you turn around_

_Even if you look and look, look and look, look and look, there's no one else but me _

_Whether you look or not, look or not, look or not (not, not, not, not…)_

Naruto terus saja memukau para penonton yang berteriak histeris padanya.

Tangannya membuka, kaki kanannya mengayun ke kanan. Lalu mengulang seperti itu namun kali ini kaki kirinya yang mengayun ke kiri. Dia menahan berat badannya dengan menumpu pada kaki kiri dengan posisi badan condong ke kiri. Tangannya menyilang ke kanan dan ke kiri 2 kali. Dia pun meloncat ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Berputar lalu memberi hormat sebagai penutup dance-nya. Penonton pun histeris. Sakura tetap mematung di tempat.

Naruto benar-benar senang kali ini bisa membuat Sakura melongo karna ulahnya. Bukan melongo karna tingkah jahilnya seperti hari biasa, tapi karna kenekatannya yang memukau.

Naruto pun berbisik di dekat telinga Sakura, "Kau mau melihatku atau tidak. Mau memperhatikan atau mengacuhkan cowok berisik sepertiku. Tapi tetap saja aku cinta mati padamu Sakura. Kau pikir aku bercanda dengan perasaan ini? Mau kau sadar atau tidak. Aku tetap optimis hanya ada diriku dihatimu suatu hari nanti." Naruto pun menunjuk-nunjuk diri Sakura tepat di depan mukanya.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil kado Sakura. Membukanya dan mengalungkannya di leher Sakura. "Terserah kali ini mau kau lirik atau langsung mau kau buang. Cuma ini yang bisa kuberi padamu Sakura. Happy Birthday!" Naruto pun mengecup pipi Sakura. Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari pesta itu. Tapi ...

HUP! Tangan kekarnya ditahan oleh tangan mungil Sakura. Naruto hanya mengernyit bingung. Apa ini pertanda?

"Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga lagi Naruto. Aku merasa bersalah sudah sering membentakmu karna selalu berisik, padahal aku seharusnya sadar kalau kau sedang berusaha menghiburku. Aku selalu membuang kadomu yang menurutku mengingatkan pada Sasuke, padahal seharusnya aku mengerti kalau ini langsung diberikan dari tanganmu, bukan dari Sasuke. Aku selalu menolak berdekatan denganmu karna aku ... aku takut jtuh cinta lagi Naruto. Hiks ... Gomen Naruto. Aku memang bodoh! BODOH! HIKS ..." Sakura mulai menangis. Dia menyesal karna tidak dari dulu saja dia menyadari ketulusan Naruto yang mencintainya.

Naruto tertegun mendengarkan penuturan Sakura. Dipeluknya tubuh ramping Sakura. Mendekapnya erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura yang begini. "Ssshhh ... Jangan begitu Sakura. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Makanya aku tetap bertahan untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Aku sendiri ikhlas kau apakan juga asal aku tetap bisa melihatmu. Tak peduli meski kau mengacuhkanku, tak peduli meski kau membuang pemberianku. Yang jelas perasaan ini tetap ada di hatiku Sakura. Aishiteru." kali ini Naruto yang mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aishiteru Naruto. Biarkan aku mencoba menerima cinta baru di hatiku." Sakura pun mulai tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Naruto kembali memeluk Sakura, kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura. Terdengar riuh kegaduhan dari para undangan pesta ulang tahun Sakura. Sakura pun mulai blushing.

"Wahh ... Imotou-ku sudah mendapat kado ter-spesial-nya. Pacar pertama ehh?" goda pria baby face yang berambut merah.

"Ehh? Imotou?" tanya Naruto

"Dia kakakku Naruto. Dia baru saja pulang dari Perancis. Dia kuliah di bagian seni." ujar Sakura.

'Hah? Dia nii-san Sakura? Ya ampun kalau bukan karna dia aku tidak akan nekat nge-dance seperti tadi.' Naruto mulai merasa bodoh karna cemburu pada kakak Sakura.

**- OWARI -**

Bagaimana ? Abal sangatkah ?

Ide ini terbesit gitu aja pas baca translate-nya Bonamana.

Gitu juga adegan nge-dance Naruto . Aduh malu aku , sumpah menurutku ini abal . Dance itu aku mirip"in sama gerakan Bonamana beneran. Gomen kalau gak jelas. T-T

Huhuhu ... Gomen kalau mengecewakan NaruSaku FC . *nyembah"*

Kalau begitu aku minta Reviewnya saja deh . Arigatou sebelumnya udah mau R&R .


End file.
